Not Real
by Tsundermom
Summary: This is a little Night Vale AU where Cecil is a vampire and Carlos is a werewolf. It's my first story and I wrote it a little while ago, but please give me a shot! Thank you!


Cecil never _wanted_ to be a vampire. Vampires weren't real. Neither were angels, or werewolves, or clouds. But somehow he was a vampire, and he couldn't tell anyone about it. If anyone knew what he was, _he_ would no longer be real. And he couldn't have that.

Carlos didn't understand what had happened. Scientifically speaking, he couldn't be a werewolf. Werewolves weren't real. But, somehow, the scientist had defied science and transformed into a full-fledged wolf on full moons. He couldn't tell anyone about his transformation, not even Cecil. Werewolves weren't scientific, and he was a scientist. If anyone knew he was a werewolf, he couldn't be a scientist. And he couldn't have that.

Cecil sat on his couch, his head leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder. Even though they lived together and were _practically_ married (Cecil loved to think of it that way), they still liked to do things like go out for dinner or watch late-night TV. The couple were watching a movie, and Cecil had let Carlos pick that night. He didn't understand most of the film, but he loved it anyway. As long as Carlos was with him, he loved whatever he did. Cecil drowned himself in thoughts as he cuddled with his Carlos, thinking about his job, his boyfriend, his recreational activities and, most of all, his current… Affliction. He was not afraid. It scared him that he was not afraid. Everyone was always afraid. He was not afraid of himself. He should be afraid of himself. Everyone should always be afraid of themselves.

Carlos was thinking. He was thinking about science, of course, but also about… Lycanthrophy. He didn't want to be anywhere near anyone ever on a full moon. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and most of all, not Cecil. But they _lived_ together. How could he stop himself from hurting his love? While he was thinking, he felt Cecil twitch. Not just a little twitch. More like a… Spasm. "Get… Away," Cecil said nervously. When Carlos didn't move, he shouted "Get AWAY! Get away from me!" Carlos jumped up and, with a horrified look on his face, watched Cecil double over and shake. When Cecil straightened up, he didn't look like his boyfriend. Something was off about him. Carlos's scientific brain searched for the difference, and he found what he was looking for. Cecil's skin, already pale, was even paler, and two sharp fangs poked out from his upper lip.

"C-Cecil?" Carlos whispered, for the first time afraid.

"GO!" Cecil roared, but Carlos didn't move.

"Cecil… I'm not leaving."

"You have to go! I… Please, Carlos, I don't want to hurt you!" Cecil's voice broke, as though he could start crying. Carlos had studied many different types of supernatural beings when he had first Transformed. He knew what was happening to Cecil. He needed blood.

"Cecil, I promise, this is the only way to fix this." Carlos walked up to his boyfriend and held out an arm, letting him see the veins. Cecil struggled against the urge to drink Carlos, but had to give in. The pain was too strong. He attacked Carlos, drinking his fill. The victim collapsed, but didn't stop breathing. Yet. Once Cecil snapped out of his vampire stupor and saw what he had done, he let out a sob and knelt down over Carlos's body. He found a pulse, which was good. Somehow, he noticed, the open wound in Carlos's arm was already healing up! He didn't know how it was possible, but it was happening, and he was just going to accept it. He had just _drank the blood of his boyfriend_. And it was healing? Good! Very good! He didn't know how he was going to explain when Carlos woke up, though…

Cecil and Carlos were sitting at a table, discussing the events of two nights ago. Carlos had let it sit for a day, partly because he was still recovering, but he was done with that now, and they both had some apologies to make. "Carlos, I'm so sorry, I can't believe that happened. Why did you let me bite you? I would have been okay, I would just-"

" No. You wouldn't have been okay. That was the only way to help you, and I don't regret it. I can help you, Cecil. I can help you find blood, and it won't always be mine. Anyway, I have a confession to make, too."

"What is it, love?" Cecil asked. He couldn't imagine Carlos's confession being anywhere near the level of his own… outburst.

"I'm a…" Carlos took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf." He rushed out the words, before he could stop himself.

"You… What?" Cecil looked confused, then it dawned on him "So… You're not… You knew I wasn't going to kill you?" He smiled slightly. "That's why you healed up so fast. That makes sense." Carlos smiled too and stood up. He walked over to the other side of the table and opened his arms for a hug. Cecil gladly embraced his Carlos, and, though he knew it was going to be tough to be a household of vicious beings, swore to at least try.

A/N: So this is my first story that I've ever published, and I wrote it kind of a long time ago but I think it's okay. I think some issues happened when I copy-pasted it, so please ignore all the spacing problems. I will try to fix them. Since this is my first story, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you~


End file.
